Sarvari
Come back, friend, come back! Come back.... friends. Appearance They are a non-Largo sized Rock Tabby slime with a sad expression that sways more instead of wiggling. The spikes are seeming to be charged with yellow, thus telling you it's not normal and that it's an impossible quantum mix. So really, quite small and nice and shouldn't be able to jump that fen-- HOLY..... Personality They have a tendency to jump, think they are considered male though they prefer "they/them" pronouns, and sway instead of wiggling. They are most of the time mute, sad, though they can talk when asking for help. They believe they failed. Well, no, that's not true. They believe they can collect their friends' memories. LOL, wow, you thought they failed? Nah... Backstory This backstory is created off the lore that XxKatakxX and DisOneEditor pieced together. If it does not resemble the lore you recognized, relax, it's their version. . . . Years ago, the slime scientists parterned to conduct an experiment containing quantum energies. Sarvari was a friend of two of them. They were next to their friends as the final touches were put on. They were happy for their friends. He was a cool, intelligent slime. She was a beautiful, clever slime. Apparently, that wasn't enough. The final touches caused the device to collapse the energies. They wanted it to work. Sarvari's friends worked too hard for this. In a flash of light, the quantum flow snapped back at those taming it. They were unhappy it didn't, and surprised. Sarvari leapt to protect their friends from potential harm before the world collapsed. All these years later, they woke up... as a quantum mix. They knew that it was impossible they survived. Sarvari had died. But if Sarvari came back... Maybe they did as well. Relations Both Friends . . . "Where are you, friends?" Abilities Quantum Powers Due to being a quantum slime mix, they can have a "ghost" and themself running around at the same time, seeing through both, and teleporting through both. The ghost has a time limit, but it is useful for searching. "Are you only a memory, friend?" Rock Powers Rolling up into a ball and hitting those enemies, that's for sure. It's great against Tarrs, of which they're merely angry at most of the time and breaks off their grip on them. This does not work if they're scared, however. "Help me, friend, the story isn't over yet." Tabby Jump, Cuteness, and More! To get out of trouble with the humanoid denizens of the Far Far Range, Sarvari can just act like a Tabby slime until they go away, jump over corals, and wiggle some messages to the other slimes to get them to rebel. Picking Up Human Languages Normally, it's hard for a slime to speak human. Welp, here you have a civilized slime that's used to a suburban life, who actually can talk in Slimespeak and in human. Current Info Groups: Nope. "FRIEND, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Roleplays They Are Or Were In: Not yet. "PLEASE, FRIEND, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" Kill/Deaths: Total Kills - 0 * Kill Log Total Deaths - 1 * Death Log ** +1 - Backstory. Trivia * When Sarvari says their friend's name, it ends up looking like friend and friend, or for both, friends. Thus, the friend's name is avoided somehow. "...Are you really gone...?" * They live in the Ancient Ruins. "...I thought I saw you earlier, friend." * They have issues with Tarrs. "friend, I can't handle it without you these days. I'm so scared, friend." * They are ashamed of how slime civilization has collapsed. "How could this have happened? How?" * Their name means... well, find out later. Save Them. The one thing they needed to do. How could they have failed? * Sarvari is gay but not gay. Ta da. Sense. "Come back, friends..." * If Sarvari had seen their friends in a roleplay for some weird reason, like, gosh, someone let out their ghosts, they'd forget that the friend was there after the roleplay was finished, and if someone mentions that encounter, they'll remember it as if the friend wasn't there. Thus is the curse, though it really is more science. * [ Link ] is their theme. Gallery To be added later. But for now, look at the infobox. I feel so accomplished -w- Category:Slime Category:Male Category:Homosexual Category:Character Category:DisOneEditor's Pages